


Darkness Inside

by carriejack03



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Dark!Jim, Killing, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 12:29:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2581478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carriejack03/pseuds/carriejack03
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oswald goes to Jim to advising him of a new move of Don Maroni. But things goes wrong and he discoveres a new side of Jim...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darkness Inside

 

Oswald was always a ghost for the people around him. Nobody noticed him, nobody talker to him, he was always alone sitting in the black corner with his thoughts.

So he was surprised when Jim sparred him and let him live. Another person would have shoot him without thinking and don't have problems with Don Falcone, but James Gordon was different. He cared about every person in trouble, no matter how much was evil, and he was always so honest and rightful that everyone in the mob was annoyed by him. Not Oswald, obviously. He was so intrigued by the young officer that he wanted to help him. After all, he was his friend.

So he didn't thought twice to go to Gordon one night to tell him about the new move that Don Maroni wanted to do to Falcone, something to do with destroy drugs or something, that was a stupid move because Falcone didn't need to be angry more than he already was.

He thought that he was lucky when he spotted Jim walking to his apartment with a tired posture, it was obvious that he stayed in the police station all day doing God-knows-what.

Oswald approached the man slowly and he patted his shoulder with his fingers trying to shift Jim's attention to him and succeed.

James froze and he looked to him so quick that he nearly broke his neck in the act.

“Oswald...”, he whispered seeming relived and a bit angry. “What the hell are you doing here?!”, Jim asked looking straight in the other man eyes with such an intensity that Oswald felt a shiver of fear running down his back.

“I just wanted to tell you about something, old friend”, Oswald smiled observing how still the other's body wet to his word. That was one of the many thing that he liked about Jim: he understood exactly what he meant without much explanations.

James studied him for one moment before sigh in defeat.

“Fine, but make it quick, I don't want anybody notices your presence here”, he said with a bit of fear in his voice. After all he would be killed too if Fish knew that Oswald was still alive. However there was something different in Jim that night... in his eyes especially, Penguin couldn't put a finger of what it was but he didn't had much time so he began to talk.

Jim listened carefully to every word, narrowing his eyes in some parts and nodding in understanding.

“Thank you, Oswald, I'll stop this madness”, James told him with a strange anger in his voice. It wasn't anger for him... but the whole situation. It didn't seem right, usually Jim was just angry with him but that night... every seemed too odd that night.

“Anything for a friend”, Oswald replied politely with a small smile tugging his lips.

He then turned around for going home when he heard a _click_ of a gun.

Oswald froze in his place.

In front of him was Alberto, one of Fish's man, with a mad smile and crazy blue eyes, holding a gun in his hand.

“Well, well... what is this?! You're alive, _Pinguino_? I thought that you were dead... oh, but now you're coming with me and we're going to have so much fun together”, he said crudely pointing the gun to Oswald's head.

Behind him Jim tried to reach for his gun but Alberto growled like an animal and his eyes travelled to James.

“If you do anything I'm going to shoot you and this bastard, put the gun away and nobody will get hurt... well, not yet anyway...”, Alberto didn't seem to recognize Jim, because otherwise he would probably shot him without giving him the chance to run.

Jim hesitated a second before dropping the hand and looking away. Oswald felt the pain of betrayed in his chest but he couldn't bring himself to hat Jim. He was too important to him that even a betrayed was nothing. However that didn't meant that it didn't hurt.

“Very well, good cop”, Alberto, with the gun still pointed to Oswald, grasped one of Penguin's shoulder giving the back to Gordon an smiling like it was Christmas.

“Oh, you'll see how Fish will be happy”, Alberto whispered in Oswald's ear and the man shuddered. He was so afraid of what Fish would do to him and in that moment he noticed that he didn't have his pocket knife with him. Dammit.

Right before Alberto could say anything else a sharp blade was on his neck. And, before anyone could do anything, the man's throat was cut with a single precise movement.

Blood flew on Oswald's suit, but he was so surprised that he didn't even notice because he was busy looking the corpse falling on the ground with an hard  _thud_ .

Oswald slowly looked behind him and saw Jim with a blade in his hand and his white shirt covered with blood.

James eyes were so black and scary that it took everything in Penguin's body to not run away like a coward.

Jim looked in his eyes and Oswald saw how much power that man had in his hands.

“Nobody can touch mu things”, Gordon said with an angry tone that gave a shiver of pleasure to Oswald. Now he understood everything: Jim didn't seem wrong, he was wrong every other day that he had to wear a mask to hide the monster he truly was.

Jim pulled the knife away and hid it in his jacked with a fluid movement then, like nothing happened, smiled to Oswald with something that seemed madness, but much more strange and exciting.

“Barbara will have to work until tomorrow... do you want to come inside for a drink? We have a lot of things to discuss, after all”, it didn't seemed a request and Oswald knew that it wasn't. It was an order that promised so much pain if it wasn't followed.

Penguin nodded and followed Jim in his apartment leaving the corpse behind like nothing happened.

Oswald began to think that he didn't care of this new Jim, or old Jim depends by the prospective, and he was so intrigued by him so much more than he ever was with James Gordon.

In that moment Oswald understood that he was completely in love with this dark and dangerous Jim.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I wrote this in something like an hour and half. I got the inspiration while I was in the hospital.. don't judge me XD  
> And Pinguino means Penguin in Italian ;)  
> In my head Oswald fell in love with dark!Jim the first time he saw him... I think that Jim too has feelings for Oswald but not so deep yet...


End file.
